pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Dao Han
Dao Han was a failed Dynast from the Morning Dao Sect. History Book 5 Sect Master Bei Bang was leading the Anointment Ceremony for Dynasts. He was accompanied by three Sect Masters, who were in charge of managing all things for that century in the sect. More than ten milion members of Morning Dao Sect gathered on the first plane between Nine Striking Lands.Ch. 1067 Dao Han and other Dynasts were temporarily granted Lotus Constellation Robes. Bei Bang explained its properties. Then challenges started. Seven million cultivators challenged Dao Kong, who was Su Ming. Dao Han and six other Dynasts were challenged by a million or only tens of thousands of people.Ch. 1068 No one challenged Dao Lin and Dao Fa. After Su Ming killed effortlessly 400 challengers, a lanky cultivator named De Shun appeared on his platform. He didn't dare to fight Su Ming, he only shouted to everyone about his selling offers to promote his business. That marketing stunt drew everyone attention for a moment.Ch. 1069 Then he quickly ran away. Sect Master Bei Bang only harrumphed and forced down his anger. After first day of challenges, Su Ming killed over a thousand of people. None of other Dynasts had more than four hundred something deaths. Su Ming noticed some cultivators that appeared on his platform were suprised. When Su ming asked about this, almost everyone laughed. He was answered that his rank in the Striking Lands was lower than other Dynasts.Ch. 1070 Su Ming saw scorn from other Dynasts and the disregard from Sect Master Bei Bang and he put that to memory. Then during the break, he rushed to the first Striking Land. There he beat the records for the fastest passing. People, who mocked Su Ming were shocked and had grave expressions.Ch. 1071 Most Dynasts were sullen. Even Dao Lin and Dao Fa were grave. Then Su Ming went to second Striking Land. He used the Illusion of Stars, Sun, and Moon to break the illusions of the second Striking Land.Ch. 1072 After he walked out of platform of that land after thirty-five breaths, everyone was flabbergasted.Ch. 1073 After Su Ming arrived at the third Striking Land, he faced Jin Xiu, who was the garrison there.Ch. 1074 Everyone watching was suprised, that Su Ming was not defending, but actually attacking.Ch. 1075 Jin Xiu conceded that Su Ming won. Everyone was in shocked. Those who knew Jin Xiu's power were shocked more than others. As Su Ming went back to the first Striking Land, the crowd was stupefied. Then he charged towards the second Striking Land. He learned Rockslide Art and Star Illusion Art from these places. When Su Ming rushed to the fourth Striking Lands, the people followed.Ch. 1076 On a freezing platform, the person with black feathers explained the rules. Su Ming was shocked by the black light and barely passed first stage.Ch. 1077 The person with black feathers used the Light of Extreme Darkness to defend himself. Almost all cultivators were immobilized. Only Bei Bang could move, he used Morning Dao Seal to save cultivators and they all retreated. When the Light of Extreme Darkness fought against mountains, the bald crane started yelling that black light belonged to it and it absorbed it When everything returned to normal and people noticed the figure from the pillar of light vanished, they were filled with disbelief.Ch. 1078 The three wills of Sect Masters in Death Realm descended. They questioned Su Ming. After not getting proper answer, they decided to cancel his right to be a Dynast and banish him to Dao Ocean. Then a ray of golden light descended from even higher place than three wills. It brought a piece of paper and a young man, who announced Dao Kong to be the garrison of the fourth Striking Land. He gave a paper to Su Ming as a gift from Dao Chen. As he was leaving, the young man gave a smile to Su Ming. Bei Bang and other Sect Masters were bewildered. The three wills were angered, but couldn't do anything against Dao Chen's orders. Su Ming returned to the spot used for the Anointment Ceremony.Ch. 1079 Su Ming didn't have many challenges this time. Cultivators challenged all other Dynasts. Until Dao Yun appeared. He challenged Su Ming, but he said he only wished to exchange blows with him. He made two attacks, which were stopped by Su Ming with physical strenght alone. Dao Yun thanked Su Ming. Then Chi Ling Wei appeared on Su Ming platform. They only exchanged two blows. Chi Ling Wei seemed to gain some enlightenment and he thanked Su Ming.Ch. 1080 Next was Han Ta. He also wanted pointers from Su Ming. After the clash with Su Ming he was stunned for a moment. Then Su Ming yelled to more people would challenge him at once. Seven among top ten in Morning Dao Sect have appeared and joined Han Ta. All eight cultivators attacked Su Ming. But he beaten them back.Ch. 1081 Everyone was injured. Su Ming let them leave. When he wanted Bei Bang to heal him, other Dynasts challenged him. Bei Bang turned a blind eye to that. Sect Master Yu Lin made Dao Fa also challenge Su Ming. Then Dao Lin joined them too. When they were about to attack Su Ming, a former True Guard sent by Yu Lin came back from the Barren Lands of Divine Essence. The Sect Master couldn't wait to hear Dao Kong's secrets.Ch. 1082 That person told everyone present how Dao Kong bought a Sacred Constellation Robe of killed disciple. Then how he went to Divine Essence Star Ocean and went through dangerous trials while he was there. He also mentioned the fifth kiln and death of Sir Wu, who didn’t belong to any of the True Worlds. Yu Lin accused him of just gossipping, but the old man's source was Progenitor Long Hai of Morning Dao Sect, which many presents remembered. He also said that on of Dao Kong's followers was an Almighty in Life Realm.Ch. 1083 Most cultivators were doubting about that. Then that person mentioned how the camp of forces from True Sacred Yin World was destroyed.Ch. 1084 Yu Lin, Bei Bang, other Sect Masters and many cultivators were speechless. The Dynasts were moving away from Su Ming. He wanted them to kneel before him. Bei Bang understood the situation and ordered them to do so. Everyone except Dao Fa followed. When he didn't, Su Ming thrown Life Inequity Spear. Bei Bang tried to stop it, but Zhu You Cai's pressure immobilized him. Dao Fa was torn to shreds. Yu Lin was angry and sorrowful, but forced himself down. The eight Dynasts' dignity had been completely trampled.Ch. 1085 Then Sect Master Bei Bang announced the end of challenges and moved to trials in Dao Ocean. The trial was divided into two parts. The first part was to kill ten lost souls in Dao Ocean to obtain the qualifications. The second part was to take part into illusory battle against Immortals' Union. After he explained the proceedings, four Dynasts gave up. Dao Lin was the first to go to Dao Ocean, followed by Dao Han, Dao Hua, Dao Kui and Su Ming.Ch. 1086 Dao Lin was first to kill ten lost souls and he entered illusory battlefield. Some time later other three Dynasts also started second part of the trial. They were required to use their own power to change the results of the battles.Ch. 1087 Everyone was watching Su Ming on illusory battlefield. They watch him kill the black-robed man and clash with Ancient God Luo Han.Ch. 1092 Spectators seen the Predecessor of Dao Ocean rewinding the battle multiple times for Su Ming to practice. And how it demonstrated the power of tremors for Su Ming.Ch. 1093 Then Su Ming came back to place of the Anointment Ceremony. Dao Han and Dao Kui failed in the trial and their rights to be Dynasts were removed. Even though Dao Lin and Dao Hua passed the trial, they were filled with bitterness and indignation after Su Ming's accomplishments.Ch. 1094 Reference List Category:Morning Dao Sect Category:True Morning Dao World Category:Male Characters Category:Characters